


I Just Want Him

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood in love, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Humor, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane in Love, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Magnus Bane has never been loved the way Alexander Lightwood loves him and sometimes he forgets how precious his lover truly is; especially when he's drunk.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	I Just Want Him

_Magnus Pov…_

“Hello handsome”, I heard a flirty voice in the distance, when I turned around I was faced with the sight of a beautiful man standing next to a very drunk Alexander Lightwood. I was standing near the entrance of Hunter’s Moon, ready to say goodnight to Catarina when I heard the voice coming from the bar where I had left Alexander.

We were all hanging around Hunter’s Moon, having a normal gathering and my blue-eyed beauty, after an exhausting day at the Institute had decide to go a little extreme with the alcohol; perhaps a little too extreme.

I quickly hugged Cat and whished her a goodnight before returning my attention back on my boyfriend and the good-looking stranger who was clearly hitting on my Shadowhunter. To my surprise; Alec didn’t even turn to look at the man, just keep sipping his beer with a small smile while staring at it “are you ignoring me Love? I feel offended!” the stranger fake exclaimed as he sat down beside Alexander after a few moments of silence.

Finally, my boyfriend acknowledged the other man’s presence; truing to him with a dopey, drunk smile that made him look adorable “oh hello” my Shadowhunter almost yelled at the other guy, I crossed my arms over my chest and decided to lean against the wall.

“Hey yourself! So… how is the hottest person in the room doing” the Seelie, judging by the certain charm, asked with the same flirty voice as before as he placed his hand on Alexanders shoulder, stroking his biceps slowly, trying to be seductive and actually succeeding.

A feeling I instantly recognized as jealousy spread through my veins like the deepest pits of Edom, my hands turning into fists as they sparked bright blue and red. Who in the name of Lilith does this guy think he is, that he can just hit on _my_ boyfriend like that? I mean, I’m not the one who usually gets jealously easily, and I know that my boyfriend is hotter than hellfire, but I still find it beyond annoying that people keep hitting on Alexander.

Okay so maybe sometimes I let my possessive take over, and this was about to become one of those times, but the next words that came out of my beautiful Nephilim’s lips caused a shock that paralysed me.

“Oh, I don’t know! But you can ask him! He’s right over there by the door. Magnus! This guy wants to know how you’ve been doing! Do you see him? Right over there! my gorgeous boyfriend! I mean, have you ever seen anything more beautiful than him? You know sometimes I just stare at him and think _‘how in the world is he mine’_ he’s the most wonderful and drop-dead gorgeous beautiful thing in the world, isn’t he?” Alexander rambled excitedly and quite loudly, at least loud enough for me to hear him while pointing at me as well, he previous dopey smile twice as big.

My heart immediately swelled with love and fondness for the adorable drunk mess that is my boyfriend. The Seelie man gave one last awkward smile before mumbling under his breath as he left. Not being able to control my affection for my beautiful angle, I walked towards him.

Once I reached him, I slowly brought my hand to his cheek before stroking it lightly with my fingers, our gazes fixed on each other the whole time “Mags…” he whispered after a few silent moments, his drunk smile never leaving his face. The previous upbeat song was now replaced by soft blues “have you ever looked at anyone else darling?” I whispered back, not able to stope myself from asking the question that raised the second the Seelie was rejected from Alexander.

My soft smile never once left my face, but the edges of Alec’s lips fell; his expression turning into a confused frown “why in the name of the Angle would I ever look at anyone else when I could look at you? That’s a silly question Magnus…” I felt pure happiness filling my heart and tears making their way in the eyes, blurring my vision.

In my three hundred years of life, I’ve never met anyone as wonderful or as loyal as this Shadowhunter in front of me. No one has ever loved me so much, so unconditionally, so fully. Not until Alec. My Alexander.

“Mags, are you okay? What happened? Did I say something wrong?” my lovers frown deepened, concern written on every inch of his gorgeous face and I laughed softly “of course not angle! I just… I love you so much….”.

My simple confession was enough to bring back the smile that had left Alexander’s lips as he answered “I love you even more” “not possible” I answered, a giggle escaping my lips. By the angle we were seriously arguing over who love the other more? I’m a lost cause “yes, it’s possible. And I’ll prove it to you… dance with me” he whispered in my ear and I was slightly taken back.

“Alexander, sweetheart, you hate dancing and your drunk!” “I don’t care” he whispered back; placing a soft kiss below my neck, sending shivers down my spine as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I placed mine on his shoulders as we both began to sway slowly to the rhythm.

To my surprise he didn’t even step once on my feet, although he did stumble once or twice, but I didn’t care. I brought our foreheads together and looked deep into his beautiful blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat, the blue in them where crystal clear, reflecting their owners emotions as always.

“Your my one and only Alexander Lightwood” I whispered in the space between us causing him to smile before he leaned in and connected our lips in a passionate kiss that I immediately returned. His arms pulled me closer to his body as I ran my fingers through his messy black hair. This is my one. My life. My soulmate. The love of my life. Even if it seems silly, just like my question. I just want him.


End file.
